Love is Great for Some
by Otters rule the world
Summary: Sequel to love is cruel. Alice and Shun get married and have kids, but there is some trouble when somebody leaves somebody stood somebody up at the altar. Julie/Marucho Julie/Billy Shun/Alice Runo/Dan
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: hi and thanks Chan lee for reviewing my other stories. **

**Shun: I have something to ask you **

**Alice: Yeah **

**Otters: Hey hey hey you ask during the story k oh and Dan fans don't murder me, but Dan is second best to me and to Shun he is last k **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Shun's pov

Well here I am at the jewelry store Julie works at. Normally I would take Alice here and wouldn't leave her in the same place **that idiotic life form named Dan **is, but Runo is there. Anyway Julie came running up to me saying, "Shun, why you are here a wedding and engagement ring for Alice?" "Yes, and Julie stop yelling in my ear." I yelled. She said sorry and gave me the perfect ring for Alice. A diamond ring with a diamond shape pattern, and an emerald in it. (It is on my profile) It cost five hundred dollars, but I don't care since it is Alice's.

Later on in front of** idiotic life form named D **I called her and asked her where she wants to go for our 40th date. She said she wants to go to Runo's café for dinner. OF course I said yes and **idiotic life form named Dan** asked me where we were going. My answer was a punch to the gut.

**Shun Shun Alice Shun Shun Alice Shun Shun Alice ___________________________**

At the Misaki's café

"Hey Shun how are you?" a sweet voice that sounded like my angel Alice asked. "Good, Alice I um want to ask you if you um want to marry me." I finally stuttered out. "Oh my god Shun yes I want to marry you and have your kids." She screamed just when **idiotic life form named Dan**, Runo, Julie, and Marucho walked in and that was very awkward.

(Runo's pov)

So everybody except shun and Alice were walking to my café. Julie told us how Shun bought an engagement ring for Alice. Right when we walked in we heard, "Oh my god Shun yes I want to marry you and have your kids!" from Alice. That was awkward since Alice jumped Shun and started kissing him. "Wait Shun you asked Alice to marry you and have your kids with you that is sick!" Dan screamed. "No, I-Dan I only asked her to marry me not have my kids." Shun answered. Julie and I said at the same time, "You know Shun you just insulted Alice and she really wants kids." He then said sorry Alice and yes I want kids and her frown turned into a smile. Then I made lamb kabobs for everyone.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Otters: Wait does that mean you guys want kids**

**Alice: Yes five **

**Shun: Five! Uh I mean that is okay Alice**

**Alice: Thanks Shun *kisses him* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otters: I am back with another obsession.  
**

**Alice: What is it?**

**Otters: Slayers I have been watching it since I was two **

**Shun: Why**

**Otters: Ask Xellos Mrs. and Mr. Kazami. Ps. they are both 18 Runo and Dan are 17 and Julie and Marucho are 16**_**. Lissa against gravity thanks for reviewing. **_

**________________________________________________________________________**

Alice

It has been a week since Shun proposed to me. I was so excited I didn't realize I said the kid part out loud. Anyway I can't make a decision for the bride of honor it is either Julie or Runo. I don't Julie taking over my wedding, but I don't want Runo feeling offended. If I pick Chan lee they would all be mad. I asked Shun to tell them and he told me he would. Now for the dress I am wearing a green dress with some floral designs that is down to my feet. (Link is on my profile you have to scroll down a bit) Julie and Runo are in charge of décor, but I am now starting to regret ever assigning that to them.

Shun

The wedding plan is going okay well we are having trouble with the bride maid decision. So we decided that Runo is the best choice because lets face it if it was Julie she would take total control of our wedding. Alice wanted me to break the news to them so I gathered them up. That didn't go to well, but I said that Runo is the bride maid and Julie is the decorator because of her "Fashion skills".

Runo

Shun gathered Julie and I to tell us that I am the bride maid and Julie is the decorator. The best man is um Dan only because he is dating me and not Alice. The boys are slowly becoming friends again too. Shun is still very cautious with Dan around Alice. Anyway Alice's dress is amazing, it is green with flower designs on the top of the dress and it is mossy green. It doesn't show skin and Julie is mad about that. She says something about showing your girlish figure. I mean come on just because you like short shorts and small tops doesn't mean Alice has to wear that. Julie says I am jealous because Dan looks at her more than me. Sure I don't look like a super model, but people call me pretty all the time. Well okay only Alice and my parents tell me that, but still I am pretty. In the distance I see Dan calling me with Julie on his back. **Who Does She THINK She IS I AM HIS Girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**I marched over there to see.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Otters: Cliff hanger I am falling aaa **

**Alice: I will save you **

**Shun: Nah forget about her**

**Otter: Fine in the next chappie you will call off the engagement for Dan Shun!**

**Shun: Here let me help you up *helps the fuming girl named otter up* **

**otters: Thanks bye Chan **


	3. AN PLease Read

**I am so sorry I forgot which email to use for fan fiction and with me actually slowing down I remembered. Anyway if you have any request I will put them in for the chapter. **


End file.
